Yandere Dan
I’m a bitch. So what? I don’t care. ''-Yandere Dan '' Yandere Dan is the darkside of DanTDM, the popular Gaming YouTuber. ''''. Appearance YD is a young man with pale skin and messy blue hair, with an ahoge. Yandere Dan has had multiple outfits during different times. At first, Yan-Dan wore a simple Yandere Simulator sailors outfit, with jeans instead of a pleated skirt. His eyes would turn red when killing. After his first interaction with DannyDarko, he changed his style completely. He begun to look more like DanTDM, but with some changes-his cardigan was ripped, his hair was messier and his goggles were cracked. But the most important thing is that he now had a large cut underneath his left eye (right when looking straight at him) which had become smaller. After a while, he chose to roll up his right sleeve (left when looking straight at him) and put a bandage around his arm. Underneath this bandage, there are c̵̼͚̳̖̖͎̫͈̋̃̂̍̆͝u̷͕͉̝͈̜̟͔̪̗̻͎͙̓̐͑̅̏̾͂̇̑̉̋͜t̸̢̢̫̥̰͂̆̄͌͌̍ͅş̷̢̢̺̹͍̻͎͕̮̱͇̻͉̬̓̃̑̍̾̿͋̚͝͠ battle scars. Yandere Dan chats on Discord and sometimes Amino a lot, so he has a ‘Moderator‘ t-shirt. This just says ‘Mod Yan-Dan’ on it with a diamond. Name Reasoning He was originally a Yandere, but after his first interaction with Danny Darko, he decided to stop as this made him weak. He couldn’t think of a better name for himself, so he just kept the name. Dan comes from ‘DanTDM’ Personality On the outside, Yandere Dan appears rude and sarcastic, generally making ‘jokes’ when someone says something completely unrelated. This is shown with BloodyNoodles, when he says he had a ‘weird dream’ he comments ‘I thought the majority of your dreams were weird in the lusty way.’. He is manipulative, easily able to make someone choose to follow him rather than basic morality. This is shown with Taurvine. He generally enjoys making others feel bad. A̶̡̱̍̈͊c̴̍̀̈́ͅẗ̴̤̳́ư̶̜͉͕͛̉ȃ̴̫l̷̫̰̮̇̊͘l̴̠̦̪̋̈ỳ̴̛̰̞̒,̸̛͍̥̑̋ ̴̣͓͎̇͆Ý̵̪͚̦a̶̰͚̍ṋ̴͑̒̕d̸̞̜̰͂̓e̵̲̘̩̔r̶͂͆͝ͅe̸̥̓͆̕D̵̼̀͘a̴̳͂̈͊n̶̝̪͝ ̴̺͑ỉ̷̙̞͍s̶̞̋͌ ̶̺̑͘v̵̘̠̐̋͒e̴̘̖̼̔r̶̻̆͝͝y̵̳͒ ̷̧͔̘̔͊í̵̢̞ń̵͍͒ ̴̢̻́s̴̖̬̐ë̸͙̟̮́c̷̲̬̄̓̒ ̷̛̤̽̀u̷͕̺͚̽͆͝ ̵̥͠r̵̡̤̎͑ ̸́͜ë̶͔͜ History The Introduction After DanTDM destroyed the enchanted crystal, a bit of the magic went to his head, but it got corrupted as it shouldn’t have been there. It would be activated if Dan got extremely angry, which he did... Thinknoodles thought he was pulling a normal prank. Pouring a bucket of lava on DanTDM, that was all. Of course, it wasn’t the smartest idea, b̵͇̞͗̔̚ù̶͓̥̳͗͠t̷͚̥̯̩̍͗͂ ̸̣͇͕̐̉̃͑͝i̶̢͇̘͎͗̒̔s̴͕̠͋͗͆̈́̏ ̵̧̺͈͆J̸̤͉̰͌̽̔̀u̴̹̲͋s̸͓̙̀̇ẗ̶̤͖͊̊ͅḭ̴̣̈́͜n̶̲̓ ̴̝̯̌̒̒s̶̪̯͛̕͠ṁ̴̠a̶̞͂͆̌̅r̵̨̛͖̙̭̋̀̓͛ͅt̴͔̞͕͌͌͑͑̎?̵̱̦͕̉͗̌͝Anyways, when Dan fell for the prank, he nearly died, and was extremely angry. Justin really thought that was a great idea?!? And when he went upstairs, he felt a little sick. When looking in the mirror, he saw not himself, but Yandere Dan. He told him he needed to kill Justin as revenge. Dan wasn’t sure at first, knowing this was a terrible idea, he couldn’t kill over a prank! But it remained in his head, so he chose to sleep on the idea. The next morning, it was not Dan who woke up, but Yandere Dan. He had been possessed in his sleep. Running downstairs, Dan grabbed a knife from the kitchen, and went to Justin’s house. Justin fell for the trick that Dan was normal, and let him in. They went upstairs, and when Justin wasn’t looking, Yandere Dan pushed him to the corner and proceeded to stab him to death, but Justin never really died. James had seen Dan running to Justin’s house, and knew something was wrong. So he followed him. Hearing Justin’s screams, he rushed upstairs to see Dan, standing over Justin’s unconscious body. Dan looked at James, and asked him to remain quiet. But James wouldn’t listen. He proceeded to hit Dan over the head, knocking sense into him. DanTDM came back, and after looking at everything, ran away. James ran over to Justin and revived him. Justin later went to Dan to apologise, and Dan forgave him. They became friends again. Meeting Danny Darko Yandere Dan, in his first outfit, was hanging around in Dan’s ‘Mindscape’ (Where darksides hang out) and suddenly saw some grey glitches. Danny Darko had appeared. ‘Who are you?’ ’And who are you? Why on earth are you here? You know I’m the real darkside here!’ Yandere Dan was shocked. There was this random guy, and he was already trying to claim his place? Not cool. Of course the two got into an argument over who was better, and this turned into a flat-out fight. DannyDarko was incredibly stronger than YandereDan, with all this teleport abilities. In the end, Darko managed to slice Yandere Dan’s eye open. He was so surprised that he stopped fighting. Darko claimed the win, and became more loved among the community. This was the start of YanDan’s reformation. He changed who he was completely in order to seem more powerful, and is also the reason why he hates being bullied, To be continued... Trivia * He has a ''huge ''rivalry with DannyDarko. * He is not proved to be canon. * He doesn’t really have an opinion on Enderlox, Skybrine and WitherMU but does aid his ‘best friend’ BloodyNoodles in attacking them because he has ‘nothing better to do.’ * He is also aware of other Evil DanTDMs existing (like MadDR!TDM)and believes he is the best one. (e.g EnderDan). * His Moderator outifit is the replacement to DanTDM’s ‘Dab Police) outfit. * His nicknames are Yan-Dan and YD. * His original idea came from MCSM season 1, Episode 6. * He gets into a lot of pain if he cries, due to his cut. It happened once, and he couldn’t stop crying due to the pain combined with what he was crying about originally. He had to be knocked out so he could calm down. He swears it will never happen again, but he can’t be so sure. * He has a Youtube Channel! He states it will ‘help him be more popular so he can take over.’ It’s got mainly animatics and songs on there. * He has stated a few times that he ‘HATES’ Gacha Studio (but not the creator) due to it’s ‘cringe’. Despite this, he does enjoy coming up with stories in it. Gallery __STATICREDIRECT__ Category:Evil youtubers